1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a secondary battery or cell, and particularly to a lithium cell containing nonaqueous electrolytes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a secondary battery or cell, wherein a conjugated pyrolysis residue of a high polymer is used as a cathode and/or an anode, has been proposed [Japanese Laid-open Pat. No. 93176/1983].
One of the major problems limiting the successful development of rechargeable versions of lithium batteries is the nature of the lithium dendritic deposits during the charging mode of such batteries.